IN THE NEWS: ABS-CBN goes to Digital (Taglish)
Since April 4, 2011, ABS-CBN launched DTV to solve their analog signal problems and to get more channels. News Article 'DTV Digibox: Magbibigay ng mas mainam na panonood ng TV' From ABS-CBN News thumb|300px|right|From TV Patrol. For clear, full version, click "From ABS-CBN News"Madalas bang malabo o hindi kaya'y halos wala na talagang mapanood ang nakikita sa inyong TV? Ito ang problemang isinaalang-alang ng ABS-CBN para sa bago nitong proyekto—ang Digital TV. Sa pamamagitan ng DTV Digibox, mapapanood nang singlinaw ng DVD ang mga digital signal ng ABS-CBN Channel 2, ABS-CBN Sports and Action (Studio 23), Gem, at NBN. Dagdag pa rito, ang limang libreng digital channels na ilulunsad ng ABS-CBN. Tatlo rito ay pambata, isang pang-nanay at isang para naman sa mga tatay. Ayon sa Head of DTV Marketing ng ABS-CBN na si Miguel Mercado, ang digital TV na nga ang sagot sa problema ng marami sa malabong signal. "Minsan makakakuha sila ng isang channel, paglipat nila kailangan pang mag-adjust. So ginagawa nila, isang channel na lang pinapanood nila. Dito sa digital, 'pag makuha mo yung channel na makukuha mo lahat ng channel na digital clear. 'Yun ang advantage nito," ani Mercado. Mabibili ang DTV Digibox sa halaga lang ng isang murang DVD player. Walang monthly fee para sa limang digital channels, at oras na mag-broadcast na rin ng digital ang iba pang mga network, pasok na rin sa DTV Digibox ang mala-DVD sa liwanag na signal. Sa taong ito, ilulunsad ng ABS-CBN ang Digital TV sa Luzon, at ikakalat sa iba't-ibang bahagi ng bansa sa mga susunod na taon. Hinihintay na lang ng ABS-CBN DTV operations ang hudyat ng National Telecommunications Commission para makapag-broadcast. 'The Future of Digital TV is Bound to Happen!' From Juan Manila Express Certainly! The future of Digital Television or DTV is bound to happen and nobody can stop it anyway. Digital TV is a new technology that uses digital transmission for television – an evolution from the age-old analog technology. DTV will provide a breakthrough viewing experience for consumers with digital clear pictures and sound for existing channels. And it is to happen right in the comforts of our living room, or anywhere you wanted to set-up your DTV. For years, studies and this new technology were developed to welcome the coming of the digitalized television program channels with the mandated impending shut-off of all analog TV technology around the world in the future years to come. Here in the Philippines , ABS-CBN marks a new era as it unveiled and prepares the televiewers to a Digital TV age. Within the year, “Viewers need not to wait long because ABS-CBN is ready to launch DTV operations,” according to Miguel Mercado, ABS-CBN DTV Head of Marketing. “The company is just waiting for the final go-signal from the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC),” he added. During the press presentation held at Dolphy Theatre earlier (April 4), all questions were answered regarding this new technology. For a minute there, I thought ABS-CBN is preparing for a total domination on the TV industry and viewers share with the launching of their own Digibox – a DTV digital box developed to work with different kinds of TV sets found in the Philippines and most preferably targeted for non-cable users and subscribers for a free-to-air TV channels. I was then assured that the Digibox will also be catering all the existing channels from different TV stations as long as they are already into Digital TV technology also. Miguel also pointed out that the price of the Digibox will be affordable and with no monthly fees after the initial purchase. Price is yet to be announced. In addition with their own Digibox, 5 premium channels will also be added and is only available to their Digibox. These 5 new channels that are never been seen before to cater the viewing needs of the whole family, are all on test broadcast already. ABS-CBN expects other broadcasters to follow suit since the NTC has directed the local television industry to make a complete transition to digital by2015. NTC’s mandate will certainly benefit the general public as it puts the Philippines at par with the international standard. DTV is the system followed in the U.S., Japan, Australia, South Korea and most of Europe'.' Want more DTV News? Please like this page: *DTV Pilipinas Thank You! Thank You! Ang babait Ninyo!!! Category:Digital TV